


Meeting Geoffrey

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: A one shot I did of Prisha meeting sonicole's OC Geoffrey.
Series: OG World [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 2





	Meeting Geoffrey

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was a pleasant day to be outside. Not that this ever changed: Prisha couldn’t recall a day she hadn’t spent mostly outside since the world ended. But that simply meant days like this were more appreciated than ever. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, Prisha momentarily wondered what it would be like to have nothing to do on a day like today, to simply lay out on the grass somewhere and bask in the sunshine’s rays. There was always work to do though, and today was no different. Hopefully she could scout out something to eat within their perimeter rather than having to double back and take Jordan or Jeffrey with her.

Movement in the foreground had Prisha pausing. She had almost reached the road where the old antique shop Prisha planned to search lay. It was a long shot for food, but that also meant that there could still be something there, and though the visibility of the road made it dangerous, they hadn’t spotted a single car passing by in the days they had been there. Now she could see one before her, pulled off to the side of the road with its driver under the lifted hood. This was unfortunate timing.

 _Guess I’ll be doubling back after all,_ Prisha thought to herself, preparing to slip back into the woods. Another movement out of the corner of her eye gave her pause though. A walker had emerged across the street and was slowly limping toward the driver. Could he really not hear its approach? He seemed to be muttering angrily to himself. Prisha could just barely make out the words. It didn’t appear to be English. Was it… French?

That wasn’t important now. She had a choice to make. Would she turn around and leave this stranger to his fate or save the man only to risk being shot for her trouble? There was nothing within reach she could use to distract the walker. If she was going to reach it in time, she’d have to do so at a dead run. It was always a risk to insert yourself into others’ lives. She knew what her call would be though. If Ed was here, he’d help the stranger, no question, just like he’d done for her. There was no point mulling over what was ultimately already decided.

Sprinting forward, Prisha drew her axe and swung upward. It connected with the walker’s skull, sinking in with a pronounced squelch. Pulling back, Prisha saw the walker crumple lifelessly in front of her. Looking at its face, Prisha saw why the stranger hadn’t hears it coming. It had no jaw, the lower mandible having fallen off with time or age. It likely couldn’t have even hurt anyone if it tried. Her heroism had been for nothing.

She heard the click of a gun behind her. “You’re fast,”

_Fuck._

“I suppose I should thank you,”

“A proper thank you would involve holstering your weapon,”

“I could say the same to you. Turn around. Slowly,”

Prisha acquiesced, meeting the eyes of the stranger for the first time. He was younger than her, which somewhat surprised her. There weren’t a lot of teens these days, certainly not ones who survived on their own. He must be in his mid-teens at least since he’d started to grow facial hair, a thin mustache resting atop his lip that matched his russet hair. His eyes were also surprisingly blue. They looked unreadable, but not unkind. Prisha hoped she was right in that regard.

“On three?” the stranger asked, motioning toward his holster.

Prisha was somewhat surprised at the offer given his weapon advantage, but she wasn’t going to refuse. She nodded.

“One, two… three,” Both weapons were returned to their carriers. The young man watched her intently. Placing a hand on his chest, he began introductions. “My name is Geoffrey Firmin Mallores,”

“Prisha… Chakyar,” _God, it’s been a long time since my introduction included a last name._ She eyed the young man carefully. “Just passing through?”

“I would if my dear car would have the decency to start again,”

Prisha quirked an eyebrow. “Rare for anything to be dear these days, especially belongings,”

“It reminds me of an old friend,”

That made sense. Prisha glanced down at the ratty friendship bracelet on her right hand before her eyes returned to Geoffrey’s. “Need a hand?”

He looked surprised at the offer. “You know how to repair a modified Citroën 2CV?”

“I’ve been under my share of hoods back in the early years when gas was easier to come by,”

He looked unconvinced.

“I promise I won’t touch anything unless I’m absolutely sure it’s right,”

Geoffrey nodded, motioning for her to take the helm.

Prisha stepped forward, examining the engine with curiosity. It looked to be an older model, something classic that you’d see in the hands of a car collector back when hobbies were still a thing. The design of the engine itself was refreshingly minimalistic. Unlike some of the behemoths she’d studied in the past where multiple parts would have to be lifted out before actual repairs could be done, everything was neatly laid out before her. It was a surprisingly straightforward design. Who’d have guessed a car like this would be the most practical choice in the apocalypse?

As he stood beside Prisha watching her analysis, Geoffrey ran a hand fondly along the side of the car, whispering something to it that sounded like Spanish.

“You’re surprisingly multilingual,” Prisha commented. “Weren’t you speaking French to it earlier?”

Geoffrey smiled. “You’ve heard my entire range then. French, English, Spanish. And you?”

“Marginally multilingual. My Spanish teachers growing up were… incompetent to put it mildly. Not much has stuck with me beyond the barest basics. And my parents spoke Hindi at home, but my vocabulary’s atrophied with time. Not many people around to chat with in Hindi,”

“Not many people around to chat with at all,” Geoffrey noted dryly.

Prisha returned his sardonic smile. “I think I’ve spotted the problem. May I?”

“Please,” Geoffrey nodded eagerly.

It wasn’t a very complicated fix. Within ten minutes, Prisha was instructing Geoffrey to try turning on the engine. When he did it sputtered back to life in a matter of moments. Both of them met the success with glee, Prisha lightly applauding her own accomplishment while Geoffrey inclined his head in gratitude. Prisha lowered the hood before walking over to the driver’s side of the car. “I suppose this is goodbye,”

“Indeed it is,” Geoffrey looked back inside his car, rustling around through a bag on the passenger’s seat. He extended his arm to her, holding a Mars candy bar. “A thank you for all your help, the walker and the engine,”

Prisha’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t seen chocolate in years. She practically snatched the Mars bar from Geoffrey’s hand, feeling only momentary embarrassment at her enthusiasm. “You’re very welcome,”

“Until we meet again,” Geoffrey said, offering a final wave as his car moved forward. Prisha waved back, waiting until the car had disappeared round a far-off bend before dropping her hand. Geoffrey certainly was a memorable person with his strangely cultured mannerisms, his classic car, that tiny moustache. She wished him well, wherever his path took him. Prisha looked down at the candy bar with a smile. It wouldn’t go far amongst the six of them, but her group would be ecstatic when she brought this back to camp. Tucking it in her pocket, Prisha looked over toward the antique shop. A quick search inside, then she would head back.

It truly was a pleasant day after all.


End file.
